The True power of an Ulitmate X
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Bit is kidnapped, but escapes and becomes the Berserk Fury's new pilot. Naomi is actually in love with Bit instead of Brad. Vega was killed shortly after the Fury woke up. First ever Bit X Naomi pairing
1. Chapter 1

****

Summary: The Liger Zero and Berserk Fury are female Zoids, Their Organoid Systems allow them to take on human forms. Vega was killed...Bit has an older sister who pilots the third Ultimate X...The Berserk Fury wants Bit as her new pilot...Naomi actually loves Bit instead of Brad.

**Pairing: Bit X Naomi mini-harem (Max 3 girls), Brad X Fem. OC (not Bit's sister), Bit X Leena onesided, Jamie X Fem. OC(Bit's sister)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Bit is kidnapped, The new team**

At the Toros Base the Blitz team was resting after their fierce battle against the Backdraft Group. The Hovercargo was inside the base hanger along with the other Zoids of course. Those bastards were pissed they lost the Royal Cup 9 months ago so they were trying to get revenge but lost each time.

In the hanger

The Liger Zero was deep in thought. She wondered when she should tell Bit she's a female Zoid...but then an idea strikes the Ultimate X feline. She remembered that her Organoid System allows her to take an organic or more precise... human form. Liger lets out a soft growl and began to change... a golden light surrounded the android feline...the Zoid shrunk down and soon where a several ton giant robot cat once stood.

there stood a young woman about Naomi's age and height. She had long white hair the color of her armor. She wore a skin tight black outfit similar to her basic unarmed state with a white dress-like robe over it. She opened red eyes. Her skin was a snow white...she matched Naomi in beauty.

She then looked to where her alternate transformations were and then began to glow again. soon her other three armors appeared in front of her and then went into her body.

Lina (Her name in human form) thought._'Bit...' _fond memories of their past battles went through her mind. She also remembers when he laid asleep in the hanger with her...But her red eyes narrowed at the memory of those damn Zabats stealing her...

She then walked out of the hanger and headed for her pilot's room. Once in there Lina saw her pilot asleep and dreaming about their next battle.

He was muttering her signature attack name. "Liger, Strike...Laser...Claw." He kept mumbling...

Lina giggled. _'I guess Bit still doesn't know about my tail gun.' _Lina smiled knowing that Bit still doesn't realize her tail has an AZ 108 mm High-Density Beam Gun.

Lina then sat down on the side of her pilot's bed without waking him and then ran her hand lovingly through his hair. Yes she loves her pilot he was her chosen one but he meant more to her than that. Lina sighed knowing that Bit might not accept her feelings for him...the whole reason she was angry at the Lightning Team in their first battle agaist them was because she felt like they were insulting Bit's abilities to pilot her...Also when that despicable Backdraft stole her...and made their pilots use her she wouldn't allow them to...forcibly ejecting them from her...for Bit was the only pilot worthy of using her. Lina then leaned over and kissed Bit on the forehead. "Oh...Bit I wish you were awake so I could tell you how much you mean to me."

She sighed and went back to the hanger...she sent her armors back to their places and took on her true Zoid form again..and went to sleep (Offline).

But unknown to the Blitz the agents of a certain evil group the Backdraft has snuck onto the base and then...they used their stealth technology to avoid turning on the alarms.

A few Backdraft agents have come to capture the pilot of the Liger Zero and force him to join them...With them was a woman with red eyes and long lavender hair. She matched Sara in age and Naomi in beauty.

She is the Berserk Fury the Liger Zero's rival. She had reawakened a few weeks ago only to discover her poor young pilot Vega was killed when his Sinker was destroyed after accidently coming onto a battlefield. He was killed by beam fire and missiles. She wore an outfit similiar to Naomi's except it was lavender instead of red.

She wanted Bit to become her new pilot...if he could pilot Liger he could pilot her too... two Zoids were better than one...she stood outside in human form then changed back into Zoid form...she was fully repaired and battle-ready...She was wearing her usual armor...her Buster Claws were ready to be used at a moment's notice.

The agents then burst into Bit's room.

The young pilot woke up with a shock...

Bit's green eyes widened, "The Backdraft?" The agents then grabbed him. They knocked him out, dragged him away and put him in a Rev Raptor. The Berserk Fury easily kept up with their slow Rev Raptors. The Fury kept alongside the Raptor that contained Bit...

(Hanger)

Liger suddenly re-activated her eyes glowed orange briefly before she unleashed her signature roar...She realized her partner was in danger! She couldn't feel him around!

Liger unleashed another roar...The entire Blitz Team woke up.

Leena was annoyed as she came to the hanger, "Grrr...What's Bit thinking taking Liger...out?" She then called out, "Dad! Jamie! Brad! Come see this!" The other three quickly ran to the hanger where Leena was standing...

They saw the Liger it appeared to be active! Sure they now knew about the whole 'Ultimate X' thing but this was unbeliveable!

The white Liger Zoid appeared to be going berserk...it then turned its head and growled at the humans as if trying to tell them something unfortunately...Liger just remembered that Bit was the only one who understood her.

Liger then roared again...It/She was going nuts...

Steve Toros was confused. "Okay what's going on with the Liger?"

Brad yawned before saying. "Jamie go wake up Bit and tell him to come in here and calm his Zoid down."

The team's strategist nodded and ran up to Bit's room but the door was broken! Bit was gone! The freaking out boy ran back down.

He yelled. "Bit's gone!" the other three were shocked...

Jamie then explained. "That's probably why the Liger's upset you have to remember they have a very strong bond."

Steve then ordered. "Jamie, Brad, Leena we need to find Bit!" the three nodded knowingly...

Steve and the others made it to the Hover Cargo and activated it...Soon they went out to find Bit...they didn't notice a young woman with long white hair and red eyes come onto the bridge.

Lina had gotten oveworried and decided to show herself in human form...She leaned against the wall.

She had this thought. _'Bit...'_

(Backdraft Base)

Bit groaned and woke up. "Ugh! Where am I?"

a woman's voice spoke. "You're in one of the Backdraft's bases."

Bit gasped and looked up only to see a young woman with long lavender hair and red eyes...she wore an outfit similiar to Naomi's except it was lavender instead of red. Bit blushed "Who are you?"

The woman pouted. "Bit don't you recognize me? We fought each other in the Royal Cup." She then made her Buster Claws burst from her back, "Recognize me now?"

Bit was shocked. "No...way...you're the Berserk Fury?"

The now elated woman nodded. "That's right!"

Bit was stuttering gibberish...

Fury spoke. "I see you're shocked to learn I can go into a human form...so can Liger."

Bit was more shocked. "What! Liger can turn into a human form too!"

Fury nodded. "Of course that's what makes us Ultimate X Zoids so special besides being able to fight without a pilot or growing stronger and faster after each battle...it's due to our Organoid Systems." Fury went on to explain about her and Liger's hidden special abilities.

Bit was stunned. _'Whoa...I never knew Liger was actually female! Man even though we're so close as a team I still barely know anything about her! Heck I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I'm piloting a legendary Zoid!'_

Bit then asked. "So what do you want with me?"

Fury then kneeled in front of him. "I want you to be my new pilot."

Bit was shocked. "Me pilot you? But what happened to Vega?"

Fury looked down in pain. "Vega's...gone." Tears ran down her face...

Bit was more shocked. "No...not him. It can't be he was just a kid! He had so much to live for!" Bit was upset that a young child had perished, his young life cut short.

Bit thought. '_Vega, I wanted to have another battle with him! Now we'll never get to have a re-match.'_ "But I'm Liger's pilot."

Fury then looked up and smiled. "Don't worry in some cases a pilot could be destined to pilot two Ultimate Xs instead of just one."

Bit was surprised. "Really?"

Fury nodded. "Yes we Ultimate Xs can share the same pilot. Come on Bit let's get out of this place, I was only in this organization because Vega was but without him I have no reason to stay here."

She then glowed and began to change and soon she stood there in her Zoid Form...Bit who had never gotten to see her close up fully operational was amazed just like when he met Liger for the first time.

The cockpit opened...

Bit grinned. "Okay!" But he mentally thought. _"Forgive me Liger!" _He climbed into the cockpit...and sat down on the chair. The safety harness came down...Bit took the control.

Fury's eyes flashed red as she closed her cockpit, rose up and, roared. The Rev raptors soon appeared and surrounded the Berserk Fury.

"Let's see what weapons you got." Bit then pressed a button and the screen showed Fury's weapons and equipment.

Bit read through the weapons. "Okay you got Twin Buster Claws, Electron Fangs, Strike Crush Tail, AZ 185mm Beam Cannons, Your Charged Particle Cannon which can be charged into a triple blast with the beam cannons on your Buster Claws...and A Strike Laser Claw!"

Fury spoke. _#_**Surprised Bit? Did you really think Liger was the only Ultimate X Zoid with that attack? Vega just never had the patience to use mine, he mainly relied on my Buster Claws, Beam Cannons, and Charged Particle Cannon.#**

Bit grinned. "Well Liger's Laser Claw never let me down so let's use yours!" He then pressed the button...

Fury then roared as her Buster Claws and eyes began to glow golden... Liger uses her cheekguards to gather the laser energy and uses her front claws to use it...Fury uses her backmounted Claws to gather the laser energy and use the attack.

Bit grinned wider. "I love saying this!"

Fury yelled to him. **#Then do it Bit! Let's fight our way out of this place!#**

Bit then pressed the button. "Let's do this! STRIKE...LASER...CLAW!"

The Fury shot forward using her thrusters, her Buster claws glowing bright yellow and spinning like drills...soon she ripped right through the Rev Raptor in front of her with ease. She then halted her movement the glow going away...her Buster Claws stopped spinning and retracted...The Raptor exploded...Fury then roared in triumph.

Bit grinned. "You're awesome Fury you're as awesome as Liger!"

If she could in Zoid form Fury would blush at Bit's praise.** #Thank you Bit now let's finish them off.#**

Bit nodded, "Right let's use your beam cannons they managed to cut off the Shadow Fox's legs." He pressed the button.

Fury then opened her Claws to reveal the hidden cannons and shot a blue blast at a second Rev Raptor. As expected the blast cut through the Raptor.

The others started to fire using their arm mounted guns.

Fury spoke. **#Just leave this to me Bit.# **She then put up her E-Shield and those puny fire power shells just bounced off.

Fury then returned fire with her Beam Cannons and the rest of the Rev Raptors went down easy.

Soon the Berserk Fury then turned and jetted off using her thrusters and boosters...

Bit looked for an exit and found one, "There Fury a few kilometers away." Soon the lavender tyrannosaurus Zoid flew out of the base...

But the Zoid then turned to face the base...Fury spoke. **#Bit it might be best if we destroy this place because the Backdraft won't give up so easily.#**

"Agreed and I say we use your Charged Particle Cannon."

Fury agreed. **#Okay Bit just look in front of you there is the button to activate my cannon.#**

Bit found the button and pressed it.

The Berserk Fury then positioned herself to fire her Triple Charged Particle Cannon. Her tail pointed straight backward and the armor opened up. Her anchors secured her to the ground. Next she opened her mouth and the barrel of the cannon began charging up...at the same time her Buster Claws drew forward, spread, and charged the same yellow blast...through the beam cannons.

The Tyrannosaurus Zoid fired three blasts, one from each cannon...the triple blast did it's job completely annihilating the base.

Bit was okay unlike Vega Bit was older and stronger so he could handle the blast much better.

Bit spoke."Berserk Fury this could be the begining of a beautiful partnership."

Fury agreed.** #Yes Bit you are incredible! No wonder you and Liger rose through the ranks so fast...even Vega took awhile to get the training needed to use my weapons and you use them so skillfully! How Vega and I defeated you and Liger that first time I'll never know.# **Outside the Berserk Fury roared in triumph...

Bit grinned taking in all the complement. He and Liger never really got that much respect from the Blitz team...sometimes he thought of leaving the Blitz and form his own team.

Bit spoke. "It's probably because Liger wasn't in her basic armor."

Fury agreed remembering how when Liger returned to her basic armor she easily matched and defeated her.

Soon the purple Tyrannosaurus Zoid turned and used her booster and thrusters to quickly leave the area.

(4 months later)

Bit had registered a new Zoid gear for his new Berserk Fury. He even went under another team name the X Team. Due to his Zoid being an Ulitmate X. Bit quickly became the strongest Zoid warrior in Class S. He got some new armor for Fury too the CP-27 Storm Unit...Her CAS alternate form...this armor increases her speed to a whopping 450 Km/h and replaced her Buster claws with X-Breakers like those of the Geno Breaker...making her faster than Liger in the Jager armor and the Lightning Saix.

with his prize money Bit purchased his own Whale King and Hovercargo and sent some to Doc to pay off Liger's CAS forms.

The Blitz Team was not doing so well since Bit disappeared...Brad and Leena weren't such a good team without Bit to pilot the Liger Zero and help them...they barely managed to keep their Class S status.

Oh speaking of Liger Zero: She remained in human form and made it seem she had disappeared out of grief for her lost pilot. She called herself in human form, Lina.

Lina was very depressed. _'Bit where are you?' _She looked up at the sky. The Hovercargo had come to a city to rest. She had gone out for some fresh air even now the Blitz team still hasn't figured out she's the Liger Zero.

Now they hear of this new team called the X team. They have only one Zoid but it's so powerful that it defeated every opponent that challenged it.

Brad spoke. "So what should we do doc?"

Steve sighed and thought. _'Oh Bit if only we had found you. You were the anchor holding our team together.' _He spoke, "Well let's challenge him to a Zoid battle and see how much prize money he offers."

"That wouldn't be such a good idea dad."

They all turned to see Leon and Naomi...the two members of the Flugel Team or the 'Red Comets' due to the red paint job of their zoids.

Leon spoke. "The X team is strong dad. They took out every other team with just one zoid."

Naomi nodded. "Leon's right. That team is nearly invincible." She tries to act strong but still was depressed over Bit's disappearance...durning the celebration of the Blitz Team's victory in the Royal Cup Naomi told Brad a secret: She loved Bit.

Brad was stunned to learn that and when she explained to him why she fell for him. Brad understood after all his girl thinks the same of him...That was the real reason why Naomi formed a rivalry with Leena because she was jealous of Leena being on the same team as Bit.

Brad chuckled and thought. _'Bit you lucky dog. Naomi likes you.'_

Leena snorted. "Yeah right! I'll bet we could face them." She will be put in her place real soon.

Then Jamie spoke. "A message from the X Team!" He read the message on the screen. "The X Team wants to challenge us to a Zoid battle!" His eyes bugged out. "And if we win he'll pay us over twenty times the usual amount of prize money!"

Doc and Leena's eyes lit up at that...they started acting weird and cheering. "Money! Money!"

Leon slapped his forehead in embarrassment. "I see you two haven't changed... Dad, Leena..."

Jamie explained. "The battle will be held tomorrow at this region." He pointed on the map.

Brad was stunned. "That place is near where we fought Jack Cisco and the Lightning Team for the first time."

Later the team all went to bed and prepared for the battle. Leon and Naomi stayed with them considering the X Team wanted to fight them alongside the Blitz Team.

Outside the Berserk Fury was standing outside in her Storm unit armor. Bit was standing beside her in different clothes than his old ones. Also he grew taller and his hair had grown out.

Bit spoke. "This'll be fun. I can't wait to fight them."

The Fury roared...Lina hearing the roar went outside to see nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Paring: Bit X mini-harem (Naomi, Lina, Fiona), Brad X Fem. OC, Jamie X Fem. OC, one-sided Bit X Leena**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 The battle begins**

(The next morning)

the Blitz and Flugel teams headed off and made it to the battlefield...Bit and the Berserk Fury in the Storm Unit armor were already there waiting for them.

Bit then heard the beeping noise and looked on the screen to see a familiar snail transporter Zoid coming this way along with a Gustav carrying a Blood red Blade Liger and Gunsniper.

Bit grinned. "Hey Fury you ready to have a little fun with my old team? Oh and they brought the Flugel team just like I asked, we'll need to ask Liger to join us afterward I explain of course...I probably should've come back to tell them I escaped and just took Liger and her CAS parts."

Bit grinned wider as he thought. _'I'll teach them to give me and Liger some respect!'_

Fury spoke. **#Ready! I defeated the Raynos and Gunsniper too fast and I didn't get to see their skills.# **She then turned to face the Hovercargo.

In the Hovercargo

Steve saw the Zoid. "Look ahead of us!"

Brad's eyes widened. "The Berserk Fury!"

Leena shivered. "Not that Zoid again!" She still remember how that monster avoided her missile barrage like it was nothing.

Jamie pointed. "Look it's got new armor!" Indeed the Zoid's armor looked more advanced and in place of the Buster Claws were a pair of X-breaker like claws very similiar to those of the Geno Breaker.

"I should've known... like the Liger Zero, the Berserk Fury is an Ultimate X and capable of CAS."

The Storm Fury roared and lowered into an attack position.

Leon spoke. "So that's the Berserk Fury I've heard about from Bit."

Naomi visibly winced in sorrow and pain...she remained strong on the outside but on the inside was full of sorrow. They had helped the Blitz Team search for Bit for the last four months but found nothing on the Liger pilot. Naomi may appear to have had a thing for Brad but actually she loves Bit.

Brad was just a very close friend to her like a brother. She fell for Bit after he became the first one to defeat her and her feelings for the cocky blond only increased...that moment where Bit defended her from the Sinkers...then during the Royal Cup offering to be her partner. (Bit took on Naomi and Brad took on Leon)

Naomi had been devastated when she learned Bit was kidnapped by the Backdraft. The red comet beauty thought. _'Those backdraft bastards took my Bit! Lousy scum!' _Any Backdraft Zoids unlucky enough to run into the Red comets were destroyed by Naomi using her sniper rifle or Leon using his blades.

Brad already has a girlfriend and he never tells anyone who she is...only that like them all she's a Zoid pilot.

Naomi had to admit the Zoid looked more formidable than the Liger Zero that's for sure...if the red claws on the back were any indication.

Brad spoke. "Now's the chance for some payback." He had gotten his Fox fully repaired thanks to Bit and Lina winning their Class S Battles yet once again, the Blitz Team had failed to give Bit and his Zoid any of the respect they had earned...that's why Bit left the Blitz Team but he didn't want to tell Liger yet...he probably should've.

Lina is staying out of this one. She can sense Fury had gotten much stronger since their last fight.

Leena grinned. "Okay! Let's fight it!"

Steve yelled."Leena, Brad! Jamie! Launch you zoids!"

All three nodded. "Roger that!" They ran to their Zoids.

Soon the Hovercargo opened it's front part to reveal the Gunsniper.

Leena spoke. "Mobilizing Gunsniper!" The raptor zoid ran and leapt out.

The Catapult opened...The Shadow Fox was up.

Brad spoke. "Mobilizing Shadow Fox!" The Fox was launched and landed next to the Gunsniper.

Then Jamie's Zoid. Jamie spoke. "Mobilizing Raynos!" The Green Pteras type Zoid was launched...and flew above it's teammates.

Leon and Naomi were already with them in their Blade Liger and Gunsniper.. Blade Liger roared.

The Judge capsule landed and opened to reveal the white judge...the sirens sounded...

He spoke. "THE AREA WITHIN A 50 MILE RADIUS IS A DESIGNATED ZOID BATTLEFIELD! ONLY COMPETITORS AND PERSONNAL HAVE AUTHORIZED ENTRY! THIS ZONE IS NOW RESTRICTED! DANGER ALL OTHERS MUST LEAVE THE AREA AT ONCE! AREA SCANNED! BATTLEFIELD SET UP! THE X-TEAM VS. THE BLITZ AND FLUGEL TEAMS! BATTLE MODE 0990! READY...?" He raised his arms. "FIGHT!" he crossed them and the gong sounded...

The Storm Fury then walked toward the two teams calmly like the Ultimate X dinosaur knew they were no threat.

Brad first rushed at the Tyrannosaurus Zoid with his Strike Laser Claw. The Fox charged it's claws glowing with the familiar attack.

_"So predictable Brad...I'm the Strike Laser claw master."_ Bit let Fury handle him.

When the fox came down...The Fury sidestepped the leap, then to everyone's shock...The Fury roared and then her X-breakers opened and blocked the strike. Brad was too shocked to react as the Fury ripped into the Fox cutting it's front leg off again. The Shadow Fox howled and fell to the ground. it's command system froze.

The Storm Fury roared in triumph.

Leena was shocked. "Brad!" She then glared at the Fury."You're going to regret that!" She then aimed with her Weasel Unit.

Leena then yelled. "Take this! Weasel Unit Total Assault!" Gunsniper fired it's massive ammo attack.

The Storm Fury remained calm. Soon each shot hit the Zoid.

Leena cheered. "Yeah!"

But then the smoke cleared to reveal the Storm Fury with her E-shield on. Not even a scratch.

Leena was shocked. "What?"

Soon a familiar voice spoke. "You're still firing ramdomly eh Leena? Ah... You never change."

Then his face appeared on the screen.

Everyone spoke at the same time. "BIT?"

He looked different his hair was longer reaching to his shoulders...his green eyes showed new wisdow and intelligence. He had strange blue markings on his face. Bit discovered he was a descendant of the ancient Zoidians from both his parents. His clothes were different too...Bit then charged his Zoid forward...the Storm Fury used her tail to send Leena's Gunsniper flying into the air and hit the Raynos knocking them both out...in just mere seconds.

The Storm Fury then turned her attention on the Blade Liger.

Naomi's violet eyes widened...The beautiful Gunsniper pilot whispered. "Bit...?" She was both happy and hurt: Happy that he was safe and hurt that the blond never kept in touch with them...She blushed at her love's new look. _'Bit looks even hotter than usual.' _Naomi felt the urge to halt the battle and really give Bit the time of his life.

Lina felt her heart breaking. _'He's...piloting another Zoid!' _It hurt so bad to see this...Lina placed on hand on her chest..her heart felt like it was breaking completely apart.

she felt heartbreak, betrayal, sorrow, anger, and loneliness those feeling swirled around her like the cyclones she fought in her Schneider armor. She had been alone before she met Bit and then was bought by these guys but was called useless...the fear of loneliness and being abandoned soon triumphed over the feelings of betrayal and anger smothering the latter two completely.

Tears ran down her face...she began to whimper then sob quietly. _'Why...Why Bit! Why would you choose** her **over me! Why didn't you return to me! Am I not good enough for you anymore!'_

The Ultimate X woman then cried. '_Is this payback for the times I teased you? Or is this about our first loss against the Lightning Team? Have you grown tired of me?'_ Her heart hurt even more at that thought...

Lina now was sobbing with her hands covering her face. '_Oh Bit! Don't leave me! Please forgive me! I promise I'll be good from now on! Just please...please don't leave me! Don't abandon me! I don't want to be alone anymore! You have to stay with me! I need you Bit! Without you I'm nothing! I...I love you Bit! Oh please come back to me!'_

She fell to her knees sobbing feeling complete heartbreak at the thought of Bit leaving her foreve._ 'Please...please don't leave me! I-I-If...you can't stay then take me with you! I can't live without you!'_

Steve noticed the sobbing girl and walked up. "Hey, Hey what's wrong?" Then he noticed her hair color it was snow white like the Liger Zero and when her hands lowered from her face he could see red eyes filled with tears.

Steve remembered this girl showed up at the same time the Liger Zero disappeared...Steve then saw her outfit it was white and black just like the Zoid's armor.

Steve asked. "Excuse me..are you...?"

The girl looked at him and nodded. "Y-Yes I'm the Liger Zero...this is my human form."

Steven spoke. "Fascinating! How can a Zoid take on a human form? It's because you're an Ultimate X right?"

Lina nodded while sniffling. "Y-Yes...because of our Organoid Systems we are far more advanced than other Zoids...so it allows us to take these human forms."

Steve spoke. "You're even more incredible than we ever gave you credit for Liger." He then gasped and realized, "Maybe...maybe that's why Bit left..we haven't exactly been giving you two the proper respect...Leena's been teasing him and even Brad has been poking fun at you."

"Lina." The Zoid in human form spoke. "In this form call me Lina."

Steve then wrapped his arms around her. "I won't be angry if you go with him Lina, you are his Zoid after all."

Lina sniffled. "B-But he's..."

Steve spoke gently. "Go to him Lina but wait until after the battle."

Lina nodded. "O...Okay Doc...Thank you."

Steve smiled. "Bit cares about you too. You two have been in so many battles together that there's absolutely no way he'd ever abandon you."

Lina smiled back and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Doc..."

The two then turned to watch...but the battle was nearly over already! In barely a couple of seconds. The Storm Fury took down the Blitz team Gunsniper, Raynos, and Shadow Fox. The Fury took down the Red Blade Liger with ease.

Bit grinned. "Oh come on guys is this all you can do?" He then spoke to his Zoid. "Fury Naomi is the last one...We need to find her and attack before she starts shooting at us."

Fury agreed. **#Right.#**

Naomi's Gunsniper was standing on the mountain with its sniper rifle ready to use.

Naomi aimed then spoke. "Once I beat you Bit...you'll come back to us...to me." She fired.

The Fury remained calm but then it sidestepped...dodging the bullet.

Bit then activated the thrusters and the Fury jetted off at 450 km/h...Easily finding Naomi.

She was shocked. "What incredible speed!"

The Storm Fury then used her X breakers to slice through the Gunsniper's tail rifle...

The raptor roared and fell to the ground...command system frozen...

The judge spoke. "BATTLE OVER! BATTLE OVER! THE WINNER IS..." He raised his arm with the red hand. "THE X-TEAM!"

Bit cheered, "Oh yeah! I still got it!"

The Storm Fury then roared in triumph...

Steve was stunned, "No...way he beat them all! In just mere seconds!"

Lina was a little jealous. _'No fair! OUR battles never ended in just mere seconds!' _She then turned her red gaze on the knocked out Zoids.

The Storm Fury then opened her cockpit and Bit stood up.

He looked down at them. "Hey guys! It's been awhile."

He then leapt down...and landed perfectly.

The others soon piled out of their Zoids and bombarded Bit with questions...like how did he get the Berserk Fury? Why did he not come back?

Bit held his arms up in defense against the questions. "Hold it I'll explain everything in the Hovercargo." He then turned to his Zoid. "Fury jettison your armor, transform, and let's go in!"

The Fury roared and then jettisoned her armor soon she stood there in her natural basic form. Then she turned and ran off into the forest nearby but only to find a hiding spot so she could turn into human form.

Bit chuckled, "We'll be waiting." He then pressed a button and a Whale king suddenly appeared from a stealth shield, landed, and then an Iron Kong came out picked up the armor and went back into the Whale king...

Leena was looking over Bit. Naomi noticed and gave her a near noticible glare.

Naomi thought. _'How dare that trigger happy girl drool over MY man!'_

Soon they heard a voice. "Leave Bit alone!" They all gave a young woman with lavender hair and red eyes who was running up a glare...but she returned it.

She came from the area that the Fury ran into...

Leena glared. "Who are you?"

the woman spoke. "I'm Fiona! And I'm closer to Bit than anyone!"

Another feminine voice cried out. "No** I'm **the closest one with Bit!" Soon a pair of arms wrapped around him...they saw a young woman with long white hair and red eyes...she wore a white dress with a black sleeveless outfit underneath. she had just appeared out of nowhere!

She cried. "BIT!" She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest...as if letting him go would end her will to live...  
She whimpered. "Bit...please don't ever leave me again!"

Bit instantly figured it out just from a glance. _'Liger...so this is your human form...you're as cute as Fiona!' _He then hugged her back. _'I'm sorry partner...I promise I'll explain everything to you.'_

Soon Steve called. "Hey come on Jamie! Let's get lunch started!"

Bit chuckled. "Actually guys I've brought some food." He then stood up and headed into his Whale King...then he came back out with 3 Iron Kongs, they were carrying baskets full of delicious food.

soon the whole group was in the Hovercargo eating and having some coversation...They all listened as Bit explained everything...except for the whole 'Ultimate Xs turning into humans' thing...

The white haired woman held on to Bit like he was her lifeline refusing to let go...

Jamie looked down. "Vega died?"

Bit nodded sadly. "Yeah poor kid got blown up after accidently distrubing a Zoid battle, the two teams had just opened fire." Fiona also hugged Bit tightly crying...

Leena was crying for the poor kid.

Brad asked. "So what now?"

Bit smiled. "I've decided to come back but however I do have conditions: My Whale King serves as my base it's much better than that old Whale King of Layon's...so I was thinking Doc. I'd like combine our teams you and me it'll be just like old times. But we'll have a new name!"

Steve smiled back. "I like it Bit! I accept! And I think you should be the owner and leader of our new team."

Bit grinned. "Awesome! The Blitz Team is no more now we call ourselves: The Blitz X Team!"

Everyone liked that name.

Soon Bit left, managing to squeeze out of the grip of his two Zoids in human form, and put his stuff in his room...when he came back out a certain Red Comet beauty stood there...

Naomi then asked. "Bit...there's something I've wanted to tell you for some time."

Bit gazed into her violet eyes...then to his shock Naomi then flung her arms around his neck and kissed him! Right on his lips.

Naomi pulled back with a blush. "I...I love you Bit."

Bit was shocked. "Naomi...you love me?" The Ultimate X pilot blushed the girl he loved, she loved him back?

"But I thought..."

Naomi smiled. "No Brad and I are just good friends...my heart always belonged to you Bit."

Bit asked. "How long?"

Naomi spoke. "Since you and your Liger became the first ones to dodge my shot and defeat me...the others may say it was a fuke but to me it wasn't a fuke, you defeated me because of your skills."

Bit smiled. "I've always loved you too Naomi." The two then shared a kiss.

Not knowing of the three jealous eyes watching...

Leena was down right pissed.

Lina was clenching her fists resisting the urge to turn into Zoid form and crush Naomi.

Fiona too was resisting the same urge.

Bit and Naomi then walked through the hall holding hands...soon they passed the two Zoids and one pilot without noticing them.

Lina saw Leena about to go after them. _"'Oh no you don't bitch!'_ She grew out her tail and fired a few warning shots from her Beam Gun...The shots made Leena shriek and fall to the floor covering her head.

Lina then retracted her tail before the trigger happy pilot discovered what she was... Lina and Fiona went after their secret love/pilot ignoring Leena.

Both Ultimate Xs had a plan not to allow Naomi stay within distance of their pilot.

Outside only a few feet away, a white wolf zoid stood there with it's pilot standing on it's paw...it loked to match Liger in height and head green knobs...the wolf also had a long range sniper rifle on it's back. Like Liger the Zoid's 'eyes' were orange-red...This Zoid is the Konig Wolf the third Ultimate X. there are at least 5 Ultimate Xs Konig, Liger, and Fury are female the last unknown two are male.

It was a woman who looked to be Sara's age and height. She had long blonde hair and green eyes, the same green marking were on her face...she wore an outfit similiar to what the Tasker Sisters wore, around her neck was a necklace with a locket in the middle.

She then opened the locket it was a picture of a young Bit Cloud. She smiled. "So little brother this is your team."

She gazed up at her Zoid. "Konig it seems my brother pilots both the other Ultimate Xs."She is Melody Cloud Bit's older sister who he hadn't seen since his childhood before he was adopted by junk dealers.

The wolf spoke to her. **#I'm not surprised Melody, after all we Ultimate Xs are often picky over who we allow to pilot us. But I thought Fiona's pilot was a boy named Vega.#**

Melody spoke sadly. "I heard the poor boy was killed a few months ago."

Konig sighed. **#Poor Fiona must've been devastated...but I'm glad to see she's found someone to help her move on.#**

Melody smiled, "Come on Konig let's go in. I want to see my little brother again!"

The wolf agreed #**Okay Melody.#** Soon the wolf was surrounded by golden light...the wolf shrunk down to a human form. she matched Lina and Fiona in beauty except she had snow-white hair and orange eyes. Her clothes looked similiar to Lina's.

The two then headed to the Hovercargo...

* * *

Next chapter Everyone's favorite loser Harry Champ appears and demands a battle with Bit but when he sees Lina and Fiona, he wants them and Leena. Mary is still after Lina(Liger) and has gained a thing for Bit.


End file.
